Suave e Irremediablemente
by sakura1736
Summary: El tiene novia y ella está por casarce pero sin importar nada se dan cuenta que se pertenecen, no importa mucho arrevatarle la novia a tu hermano o si? Por amor nunca se sabe de qué somos capaces...Fic NaruHina.


Suave e Irremediablemente.

En aquel entonces no lo habrían imaginado, cuándo eran pequeños solían jugar juntos los cuatro como los grandes amigos que eran y sin embargo parecía que siempre estarían juntos y todo estaría bien, al menos las mentes inocentes de unos niños jamás pensarían en nada más...  
Fué una buena época, Sasuke el jovensito que aunque serio de cabello y ojos negros , siempre se jactó de ser responsable pero traviezo, él tenía un hermano llamado Naruto... todos sabían bien que no se parecían mucho pero a los pequeños poco les importaban los comentarios de los otros niños del colegio, para ellos no había nada más fuerte que su hermandad y sobre todo para el pequeño Sasuke que sabía de ante mano que su "hermano" menor en realidad era adoptado.  
Aquel rubio de ojos azules ya había sufrido demaciado al ver como sus padres morían ahogandose en el río dentro de auto... si no hubiese sido por los Uchiha que viajaban en el auto de atrás y lograron rescatar al menor él seguramente no lo habría contado.  
Tenía sólo cuatro años pero sin dudas ésa amarga experiencia lo traumó y no lo habría superado si no fuera por los cariños de la familia que lo rescató y adoptó.

Sasuke también viaja en el auto con sus padres y ver al niño llorar por sus padres en brazos de su madre le hablandó el corazón y desde ese día optó por ser bueno y protector con el rubio.  
Así los años habían pasado, tenían ahora ocho años y los tiempos mejoraban, a pesar de no tener muchos amigos al menos las tenían a ellas... las pequeñas Sakura de cabello rosa chicle y ojos verde jade y la aún más pequeña Hinata quien lucía más como la princesita de un cuento nocturno para dormir, los cuatro pasaban veranos enteros jugando y cada uno con su personalidad tan única en verdad que jamás imagaron lo que en algunos años estaría por ocurrir y todo comenzó exactamente a la edad de 17 años...

Hinata siempre veía de lejos a Naruto...lo observaba constantemente, su alegría y fuerza siempre le sacaban una sonrisa a pesar de que el no la miraba igual y era en realidad porqué el chico era bastante distraído y no otra cosa sin embargo siempre robaba suspiros de la ojiperla que con los años comenzó a distanciarse de él... al crecer ya no sabía como dirigirse al joven, le temblaba la voz y su blanco rostro se tornaba tan rojo como el atardecer, Naruto la miraba extrañado y por miedo a que pensara que era rara prefirió mantener distancia.  
Por su parte Sakura declaraba su amor por su amigo Sasuke por cielo y tierra sabiendo que éste recibía el mensaje cada día, pero el pelinegro no parecía prestar atención a tales declaraciones "infantiles" según él pues tenía cosas más importantes que hacer como dedicarse a estudiar su carrera y ser un profesional.

Ambos chicos saliendo de la preparatoria tomaron diferentes rumbos, Sasuke fué al extranjero para continuar con sus estudios allá mientras que Naruto prefirió quedarse sólo para no dejar con tan profunda pena de la partida de ambos hijos a su pobre madre, él un poco mas humano eligió la universidad local. Así pues ambas amigas tambien tomaron sus caminos, Hinata tubo que irse obligada por su padre rumbo a parís mientras que Sakura dedicaría su tiempo a el Hospital local donde seguro necesitaban gente siempre y que mejor que estar cerca de casa para trabajar.  
Tan distintos caminos de los cuatro los llevó inevitablemente a un reencuentro, Sasuke a los 19 años se encontró por casualidad con Hinata, trabajan juntos en la misma empresa y tanta convivencia los unió a tal punto que sin darse cuenta la chica había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio de él... Naruto no salía de su cabeza pero el mero hecho de enterarse que el rubio que tanto quería estaba de novio con su mejor amiga no le dejó más camino... no era digno de ella pensar así pero...al menos estaría cerca de él si se casaba con su hermano...

-Narutooooooooooo, oye idiota ya elegiste algo? -gritaba molesta Sakura, grito que alarmó a toda la boutique haciendo que la gente girara sus cabezas en dirección al pobre rubio avergonzado entre camisas y corbatas.

-Sa..Sakura Chan no me grites delante de la gente por favor -decía colorado el joven y apuesto hombre, las chicas lo veían y murmuraban cosas como..."que apuesto es" o "ya vieron que trasero¡?" pero lo que más molestó a su novia fue lo de "pobre chico como lo trata ésa loca", la pelirosa despertó al monstruo asesino come vívoras que toda mujer lleva dentro y con una mírada fulminante hizo correr a cuánta tipa habló y les tocó hasta las que nada tenían que ver, unicamente y con el afán de restregárselo en su cara a la que había hablado mal de ella se acercó a su novio y con todo el lujo que brotó de ella lo besó descaradamente, acto seguido volteó y la miró, sus ojos jade decían "algún comentario zorra?" para después tomar por el brazo al rubio y retirarse del lugar.

-Sakura Chan que pasa no pude elegir nada! -decía con confución Naruto mientras era jalado de la mano como cría por su novia.

-te toma demaciado tiempo Naruto, tenemos que elegirte algo "decente" hace años que no los vemos, además van a casarce al menos puedes verte elegante una vez no?

-por favor Saku, es mi hermano y nuestra amiga, no hay porqué ser tan formales! -no cabía duda él siempre era así y siempre lo sería...cosa que irritaba a la chica.

-es que eres un fachoso al menos intentalo! Sasuke kun es muy elegante y Hinata es diseñadora de modas, estudió en parís entiendes? no quieres que nos tomen como un chiste!

-pues no pero... -pero antes de dejarlo terminar puso su dedo en los calidos labios del bronceado chico y lo miró por fin en todo el día con ternura.

-por mi sí? -dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-jeje bien bien vamos a otro lado...

Mientras tanto en el auto ya camino a su antigua casa un lugar grande y espacioso lleno de recuerdos familiares Sasuke y Hinata iban en total silencio, el manejando tranquilamente mientras que ella no sacaba de su cabeza al rubio y repetía a si misma "esto no está bien Hinata deja de pensar en él, te vas a casar...pero porqué te hiciste novio de Sakura?...porqué ella?...y que me importa yo me casaré con Sasuke... pero...es su hermano... -un mar de tragedias y una montaña de estrés la embargaban sin embargo su corazón latía rápido al menos... podré verlo...estaré cerca de él...  
Por fin el momento llegó, ambos bajaron del auto y mientras la ojiperla seguía en su mundo Sasuke tomó su mano tomándola por sorpresa haciendola brincar.

-mmhp? te pasa algo? estás nerviosa? jeje, tranquila seguro Sakura se alegra de verte y el idiota de mi hermano es... igual de idiota! -dijo con simpatía Sasuke tratando de calmar a la nerviosa de su novia.

-jeje e-estoy bien Sasuke no te preocupes -ella sonrió y trató con todo su ser de tranquilizarce cosa que no le sirvió de nada cuando al tocar el timbre y abrir la puerta el rubio salió de sorpresa gritando a los cuatro vientos.

-FELICIDADES! Y BIENVENIDOS! -con aquella gran y radiante sonrisa que Hinata siempre amó, la chica no pudo contener el color en sus mejillas y sonrió sin darse cuenta bajando la mirada, pero la realidad le cayó de golpe cuándo en seguida de Naruto fué Sakura quien se acercó a ellos tomando por el hombro a Sasuke con una sonrisa y miradas un poco nostalgicas y besando en la mejilla a su mejor amiga abrazandola con una fuerza casi sobre humana.

-los estabamos esperando pasen por favor es su casa! -dijo ya alegre la pelirosa...

Las horas pasaron entre risas y recuerdos, entre burlas bromas hacía las tonterias que había o no había hecho Naruto en los años que pasaron, finalmente habían estado separados por cuatro años y ése tiempo los curtió de distinta forma a cada uno de ellos.  
Y mientras más hablaban más cercanos se sentían... reían y bebían vino...

-Te digo Naruto tu no cambias, como es posible que estudiaras dos años leyes y al final te salieras para estudiar a las ranas? eres un tarado jajaja

-oye imbecil es biología y es mucho mejor que leyes o la basura que estudiaste tú... contaduría o qué era? -dijo el rubio rascando su nuca.

-administración baboso, que nunca prestas atención a mis llamadas?, por cierto Sakura se que trabajas en el hospital felicidades! -dijo Sasuke mirando con orgullo a Sakura, ella quien tomó desprevenido aquel comentario tan gentil se ruborizó y bajó la cabeza.

-s-si...gr-gracias Sasuke kun...

Nadie parecía notar el comportamiento del otro, Naruto un distraído sonriendo de todo y pasando por alto el comportamiento de su novia frente a Sasuke...Sasuke ignorando a la callada y sonrojada de Hinata toda la noche quien se no dejaba de mirar a Naruto...pasada la velada se destinaron a retirarse a sus dormitorios, cada uno en el suyo, Sasuke y Hinata a pesar de estar comprometidos no habían tenido intimidad, por otra parte Naruto y Sakura si habían estado juntos un par de veces pero estando ahí su hermano y Hinata no iban a cometer tal cosa.

La noche avanzaba y pasaban más de las dos de la mañana, Naruto quien conocía aquella vieja casa de arriva a abajo escuchaba ruidos en el primer piso y bajó a ver...por si acaso... caminó por las escaleras y se encontró con su vieja amiga recostada en el sofá frente a la chimenea...  
un libro viejo de recetas de cocina se encontraba entre sus manos y parecía dormir cómodamente... el rubio sonrió sin entender porqué y se quedó embelezado mirando aquella imagen... su largo cabello, su piel tan blanca... la tierna sonrisa en sus labios...el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración... definitivamente ya se estaba desviando y movió la cabeza con rapidez para sacar de su sistema cualquier pensamiento inapropiado...pero no cabía duda que su hermano era afortunado... seguro que ella no lo pone en ridiculo siempre pensó y despues sonrió.

Cubrió con una manta a la joven y se retiró no sin antes pasar por el cuarto de su hermano para hacerle una bromita de "bienvenido" sin embargo antes de abrir descaradamente la puesta escuchó lo que parecía el rechinar de su cama y una fuerte respiracion... el distraído chico no pudo pensar en otra cosa más qué... "seguramente ya se la está jalando sólo éste idiota!" y con cara entre nauceas y molestía se retiró a su cuarto con nada de intenciones de entrar ahí y ver lo que su hermano hacía.

Los dias transcurrieron por así desirlo "normales entre los cuatro... salían juntos a divertirse y cosas así pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más era claro lo que ocurría... a Hinata le encantaba pasar tiempo con el rubio y a Sakura parecía no importarle pues estaba demaciado ocupada ayudando a Sasuke a buscar un buen traje de novio o éso decía...éso a Hinata no le molestaba en lo mínimo mientras pudiera convivir y ver siempre la sonrisa de Naruto, ver sus hermosos ojos mirandola...

-Sakura es realmente hermosa -decía Hinata con un helado de fresa en las manos, ella y Naruto se encontraban sentados en una banca del parque cercano a su casa.

-m? pues si, es bonita -dijo el rubio cerrando los ojos aunque parecía más bien incomodo.

-debes...ser muy felíz a su lado... -la verdad era que no se daba cuenta del grado de sus preguntas.

-bueno... podría desirce... -dijo basilando un poco Naruto quien miró con aucencia el pasto bajo sus pies -a veces es algo...violenta.. jeje si es dulce pero... bueno tu la conoces mejor Hinata! jeje... pero ser un poco más dulce no le hace mal a nadie...eso creo yo...

Al parecer cierta indirecta dió directo en el clavo pues las mejillas de Hinata nuevamente se sonrojaron y aquel "inofensivo" comentario la había hecho realmente felíz.

-jeje si también pienso éso -dijo mientras seguía comiendo su helado, pero casi al terminar la pequeña bola de nieve rosa cayó sobre el sueter de la chica ensuciandola toda -o cielos que tonta!

-como una niña pequeña jajaja, quítate éso y toma mi chaqueta hace algo de frío y con el sueter así de mojado te enfermarás! -todo aquello parecía un comentario completamente inocente y aunque Hinata parecía algo insegura al principio despues de un par de veces insistir por fin aceptó la propuesta de Naruto y deslizó el cierre de aquella gruesa tela lo que dejó lugar a un momento completamente incomodo entre ambos... a pesar de ser algo recatada no tenía mal gusto, despues de todo era diseñadora, una hermosa blusa blanca de tirantes dejaba ver sus delgados brazos, su piel blanca y sus enormes

-pechos!

-he?

-ah?...di-digo... toma toma pontela! - ambos voltearon a ver a otras direcciones y sin darse cuenta el agua comenzó a caer, Naruto tomó por la mano a la ojiperla y corrieron tan rapido como pudieron sin embargo no pudieron llegar a casa completamente empapados, Sasuke y Sakura aún no volvían pues todo estaba en tinieblas y justo despues de encender la luz ésta como una broma del destino se fué a causa del tremendo viento que corría.  
Ambos llegaron no sólo empapados si no también agitados, se miraron y comenzaron a reir.

-quítate eso o te enfermarás...ahora si jaja

-jeje sí Naruto kun... ya parecía que la pena se había alejado y sin pena se quitó la chaqueta que recién le habían prestado pero ahora mientras se secaba con un paño de papel Naruto no pudo evitar mirar nuevamente los pechos de Hinata, su blusa empapada ya no dejaba mucho a la imaginación, y su respiración comenzaba a agitarse ahora por otro motivo.  
El rubio la miró fijamente y cada pedazo de moral que se le ocurriera a su mente golpearlo él lo alejaba mirandola a ella... Hinata sintió algo extraño... se sentía observada y estaba en lo correcto, giró su cabeza mientras sus manos seguian en las toallas de papel y vió por primera vez en ésos ojos azules una mirada cómo nunca le habían regalado, había en ellos lujuria y deceo...ambos se quedaron así por un momento pero no pudieron más Naruto la tomó por la cintura acercandola a su cuerpo, sus cuerpos se estremecieron aunque no por el frío... Naruto iba a besarla pero se detubo para tocar con la yema de sus dedos los tiernos labios de la ojiperla que respiraba ya con mucha dificultad, el con sus dedos abrió sus labios y por fin se acercó para besarlos, sus lenguas en seguida se encontrarony lo que parecía un momento eterno fué dramaticamente interrumpido por el sonido del auto de Sasuke.

Ambos se alejaron tan rápido como pudieron juntaron las ropas del piso y optaron por alejarse un poco así que Naruto se quedó en la sala mientras Hinata entraba en la cocina y hacía como que preparaba té, Sasuke y Sakura entraron algo salpicados pero bien y cada uno fué con su respectiva pareja, Sasuke tomó a Hinata por el brazo indicandole el camino al baño pero antes de subir la escalera le dedicó una ultima mirada al rubio quien también la miró y sonrió...ahora sabía que también la deceaba y pensaba perderlo.

\- 


End file.
